


Butting Heads

by deleydutton



Series: Kamen Rider Year Side Stories [1]
Category: Kamen Rider
Genre: Female Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleydutton/pseuds/deleydutton
Summary: Kamen Rider Winter and Kamen Rider Summer argue after a battle.





	Butting Heads

**Author's Note:**

> This is set roughly somewhere after chapter 24 of [Kamen Rider Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865704/chapters/17962474). This scene was mostly just to match the artwork.

 

After defeating the green panda ReMare, Winter caught up with Summer before he ran off.“You took the prototype driver, didn’t you, Summer?” Winter asked, her voice cold and hard.

Summer glanced back at her, and growled.

“He just helped us, Winter. Why would he take Rou’s driver?” Fall asked. “Right, little bro?”

Summer eyed him suspiciously, and crossed his arms. Akito had practically adopted Nisei because one of the High ReMares had forced Nisei to possess Akito’s brother’s body so that he could use the Summer Driver to fight the other riders. Nisei only tolerated it because Akito had saved his life. Otherwise, he staunchly objected to being considered one of them despite helping them occasionally.

Winter shot Fall a glare, and he shivered exaggeratedly. “He’s a thief. He keeps stealing Year’s Memokas. And just this morning you were excited that he stole food from your cafe!

“He likes my curry bread!” Fall said proudly, like he had tamed a skittish animal.

“That’s not something to be proud of,” Winter said.

“Would you rather he eat people’s memories?” Fall asked.

She sighed. He had a point there, but so did she. “Last chance, ReMare. Where is it?” Winter demanded.

Summer had been watching them cautiously, but as soon as she called him a ReMare, he snarled and launched himself at her. He grabbed a fistful of her poncho and knocked his helmet against hers. “AGGGH!”

Winter calmly ignored the yelling. “Well?”

Fall grabbed Summer’s scarf at the nape of his neck and lazily dragged the screaming rider away from Winter. “Come on, bro. I’d rather not scrape you off the pavement if you make her angry.”

“I’m not angry,” Winter said, “I’m tired. I’m tired of not being able to trust the people we call allies.”

“Agh!” Summer twisted and batted at Fall’s arm until he let him go.

He stamped his driver, and it made it’s power down sound. “Summer Fades. Good Bye.”

Nisei stood there, his fists balled and his eyes sullen. “I did not take it. I did not know Rou was making another one.”

“Surely Ki knew?” Fall asked, crossing his arms.

“Ki,” there was barely suppressed anger in his voice when Nisei said the name, “does not tell me everything. I will see if he knows what happened to it. Excuse me!” He bowed stiffly and an ink hole opened up underneath him. He disappeared into the Under.

Winter dropped her transformation. “Why am I the scary one, Aki Aki?” Meiko asked, hands on her hips. Without her heavy Winter armor, she was a dainty young woman, with a quiet voice.

Fall laughed and said “Abrakadabra!” A glowing bronze portal, appeared behind him. He stepped backwards through it, blowing her a kiss as he disappeared. He reappeared twenty feet away next to Meiki and Rou, before dropping his transformation.

“Ass,” Meiko muttered, and shook her head, walking over to join the others. By the time she had joined them she had hidden her smile.


End file.
